Another end to 90210 Max and Naomi after season 3
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: Ok people let's just imagine the following Max would have gone to MIT from the start, Naomi would have been accepted to Brown university by some kind of wonder, what would their lives have been? This is before season 4 and after season 3. Disclaimer: I don't own anything


On a rainy afternoon in fall stricken Boston, it's early September. Max and Naomi had agreed to try a long distance relationship after she realized she wasn't pregnant. They wanted to take it slow but she missed him. She missed him more than she was ever able to admit to herself and then one day Naomi thought that moving to Boston might not be such a bad idea. So downloaded an application form, started extra curriculum activities, finally as one of the last ones against all odds she had been accepted for the start of the new fall semester at Brown University. Here she was now alone, without any friends leaving them all behind in LA, just because of him.

Max, a man, thinking that 1 year ago she would have laughed at anybody who would have suggested that she would do something crazy like that. Following a man across country to be with him, but he wasn't any man, he was Max.

Now she is standing here in the rain, big yellow umbrella, new boots, she laughs when she sees Max coming from one of the campus buildings at MIT, a newspaper over his head

Naomi: Wanna share my umbrella stranger?

Max: Naomi, Naomi wow what are you doing here?

Naomi: Surprise!

Max looks at her, he can't believe she is here.

Max: Naomi, I

And they kiss and kiss again and kiss more there in the rain under Naomi's big yellow umbrella.

Naomi: You missed me a lot.

Max: Yes, yes I missed you, of course I missed you. All I did was studying, more studying, trying not to think about you because we wanted to take it slow but I was still waiting for your phone call. That is all I do, you are my girl and I should have, I was stupid, I should have married you the second you thought you were pregnant even if you weren't and who care what my parents think its you and

Naomi: See and I couldn't even go shopping I was a mess back home, I was thinking about you constantly and believe I had offers

Max: I bet you did, you look amazing

Naomi: Thank you

Naomi. Well as I was saying I was a mess not an Ivy like druggie head mess but a mess nevertheless and so here I am.

Max: I don't understand you came to visit?

Naomi: I came to stay.

Max: Naomi, what about CU? College?

Naomi: Brown, I admit not my favorite color, university or place but hey

Max: Brown, as in Brown University? Really?

Naomi: Yes, yes, I applied and I was accepted and I am staying here because I want to be with you. You would have gone to CalTech and when that didn't happen and your parents sent you to MIT I said to myself I have to do it. So while you were meeting your friends, I was studying, you tutored me in Algebra and I did some more extra curriculum activity and I asked Ryan to make a call because he is an alumni and knows people and hey here I am, one of the last ones they accepted actually. Don't worry, I passed the entry test an did not cheat. I thought well, you were here so East Coast it is.

Max: This is for real? You moved across the country for me? For

Naomi: Yes! Yes I did, I don't do long distance, I wanna be near you, I wanna be with you Max. Do you wanna be with me?

Max: I love you!

Naomi: You

Max: I love you more than anything in the world and you and me, I mean…

Naomi: I love you too and now can we please get out of this rain? It makes my hair damp, gosh I miss the sun, I miss California already but LA without you is even worth than this weather

Max laughs: Really?

Naomi: Yes

Max: I have a roommate

Naomi: Surprise, come with me darling

Max: That is not your car. What happened to your Mercedes?

Naomi: This is my East Coast Car, the other one is still in LA. You have no idea how surprisingly generous on top of everything else parents get when you tell that you have been accepted to a college at the East Coast. They are so crazy. Hop in

Max: A Landrover, wow

Naomi: It's a Range Rover darling and yes, I needed something a bit more durable and I can't drive topless here 7 out of 12 months you know.

In the car they kiss again

Max: Where are we going?

Naomi: You ll see

They drive to Plymouth a little sea town on the Atlantic Coast, she stops in front of a house.

Naomi: This is it!

Max: This is what?

Naomi: Our new home. I just bought it, in summer the beach is supposed to be totally hip but in winter, come on get out, let me show you everything. You don't really think I would live on campus, do you?

Max: Well, no.

Naomi: It's right in the middle between both universities; I checked that before I bought it.

They both get out and Naomi shows Max the new home she bought.

Naomi: Here it's so East Coast I know but what do you think? A hot tub on the back porch, beach, fire place and of course our new bedroom, here overlooking the water with a huge balcony.

Max: Our bedroom?

Naomi: Yes our bedroom. We can try it out in second darling

Max grins: I think I quite like that idea in particular.

Naomi: You know we already

Max: I remember we are quite good in sleeping the same bed.

Naomi: Yes, we are but first let me show you the other guest bedrooms and of course here an office for me and one for you so that we can study with the doors open.

Max: You thought of everything, did you?

Naomi: I did

Max: Well my parents don't have to know that I live here right now

Naomi: Of course not. Why go through all the drama. Here look at his map, this town lies right in the middle between Providence and MIT. 60 minutes for each of us by car, so LA. I have heard that people here use public transport but forget about that I will not use the bus.

Max: I know you wouldn't.

Naomi: And, are you saying yes? Come on, you cant lose your style and your

Max: Yes that is what I meant when I said not to tell my parents, absolutely one hundred percent yes! You are the best, best woman ever. How can one guy be so lucky?

Naomi: I don't know

Max whispering: The bed is brand new?

Naomi: Yes

Max: Let's try it out.

Naomi: What a great idea, why don't you follow me...

1 hour later

Max: I am so happy you came

Naomi: Well you know that I love you.

Max: You love me?

Naomi: Yes, yes and always have been that is why I went through everything, I knew I couldn't live without you and you know I always find a way.

Max: Yes you do. I love you too.

Naomi smiles: So it's a Friday, we have the whole weekend. Can we get your things? Because mine as you can see are already here and I want to spend every minute with you, the sooner you are away from all those other girls on campus the better.

Max: Jealous?

Naomi: Yes

Max: Don't be wait, I need a car if I go back and forth

Naomi: Look into the garage, all taken care off.

Max: You

Naomi: Yes, yes I bought you a car a small one, believe me it didn't even put a dent in my trust fund and you needed one.

Max: No, Naomi

Naomi: Yes, come on its really cool.

They are both get up and go to the adjoining garage, next to the Landrover there is another car under a blanket

Naomi takes off the blanket: Tatatada

Max: A Prius?

Naomi: Very LA, very nerdy but still cool, very important.

Max: You

Naomi: Hey, as soon as you have your degree you need to get a job and will take care of me, ok?

Max: Deal!

Naomi: See and now come on, do you think everything will fit into

Max: Yes, yes I think so.

Naomi: So no moving company?

Max: No

Naomi: Just asking

Max: Just answering and Naomi

Naomi: Yes

Max: Does the house have a proper internet connection?

Naomi: Yes, believe me I am that nerdy that I asked them to build in the fasted they had available, all the details are on the table in your new study. Didn't I show you the library that I specifically built for you?

Max: You are an amazing woman, wow. When did you do all that?

Naomi: Oh I organized it in the last few days before coming here. And of course, yes I admit my first day was Monday but besides getting registered, I had to arrange the furniture buy all the bed spreads and bed sheets, towels and you know that takes time,

Max: Yes, and I know how much you love to go shopping.

Naomi: Yes but I am not finished it's a start. Everything else we can buy together and if you don't like the things I got so far we can give them back, it's our home remember. We are a team and I tried to put some nerdy touches on it that I knew you would like. I remember your room clearly.

Max: So you

Naomi: I wanted to surprise you ok? You know, if I had, I was afraid you would say no and I wanted, I wanted to show you everything, not something half finished, I was afraid that you

Max: You did an amazing job and how could I say no to the woman I love?

Naomi: You love me? Even after

Max: Yes

Naomi: You like it?

Max: Yes, yes you thought about everything, I mean you bought me a car, you didn't choose any town you chose a town that is right in the middle between the universities and the house is perfect. We will be together, a real couple so stop being nervous, hey you are shaking, I am here

Naomi: I know you are, I was just afraid that after everything I had done that you would say

Max: That I would say no?

Naomi: Yes

Max: Why?

Naomi: Because I am not brainy

Max: Yes you are, you will learn that very soon. You have unique talents and you always make a big effort in trying to learn everything….

Max is kissing Naomi until she is out of breath

Max: Ok? Now come on, let's go.

1 hour later the dorm

Max: Hey Alec, are you there?

Alec: Yes, Max, good to see you. Wanna grab a drink? Where have you been? I was looking all over for you. I thought you had vanished, what happened?

Max: I am sorry, I was occupied and I am moving out sorry and no, I cant grab a bite with you because I will be occupied again.

Max laughs because he knows he is speaking in code

Alec: What? Max, are you drunk? What are you taking about?

Max: I missed Naomi, you know that and

Alec: I know but come on she is just a girl and hey I wanted to introduce you to CarryAnn, you know the hot redhead from next door? You can't be stuck on one girl forever, you are not giving up college, Max forget highschool this is the real world.

Naomi comes in: Thank you Alec, I heard that. Max is going to live with me off campus and you are not introducing my boyfriend to another woman, do I make myself clear?

Alec is staring at her

Naomi: Hey, get a grip. Stop drooling, just me didn't Max show you any our pictures? From the look on your face probably not and of course he is not leaving MIT that would be stupid now that I am going to Brown.

Alec: You are going to Brown?

Naomi: Max what did you tell him?

Max: Nothing, I swear, nothing besides there was a girl I was in love with and that I missed terribly. Plus a few StarTrek references.

Alec: Off campus, Max you with Naomi?

Max: Yes, that is the plan. The house she bought is amazing, you should come and visit some time.

Alec: You know you are not allowed to do that as a first year at MIT, live on campus that is the philosophy of the school. Didn't you know that?

Max: What? Why? No

Naomi: I am sorry but that is impossible.

Alec grinning: Rules are rules and Max you

Naomi: There must be an exception. I mean they cant force you, Max I love you but I cannot stand you living here all the time with Alec

Alec: The only exception would be if you would be legally married. This university allows married couples to stay off campus and live together but as you are not married…

Max looks at Naomi he knows that this is exactly what he has to do. He would have married her back in LA if his parents had let him, he didn't have the courage back then but the thought of loosing her again nearly robs him of his mind

Max: Then lets do that, Naomi, I am not leaving you. I am not allowing you to live in that house alone or move near Brown University because you will meet other guys, other guys like me and I know you, us, I don't wanna mess things up.

Naomi: Really? I mean

Max: Yes, come on lets

Naomi: Did you just ask me to marry you?

Max: Yes, yes I guess I did. Let me do that properly.

Max goes down on one knee and proposes

Max: Naomi Clarke, will you do me the honor and marry me?

Naomi: Yes, yes oh my god yes!

Max: Great then let's get married somewhere, oh my god I don't have a ring, I am...

Naomi: Oh don't worry about the ring, I love you Max Miller and I cant wait to be your wife. Ahahah I am so happy, I am freaking out.

Alec: You can't be serious Max.

Max: I am, I was only studying like a crazy person because I missed her so much. All the parties, the girls, it felt like the time I told you about after the decathlon

Alec: Which you lost because of her

Max: We lost it because we weren't honest to each other and our friends and families. This city, the East Coast, it's nothing like LA, the fun is missing, everybody is so earnest all the time I mean come on, even as a geek, I miss the sun. Nothing here is like the parties there and Naomi, you know, I mean look at her. Isn't she the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?

Alec: I

Max: Naomi barely made it to CU but while I was gone, thinking everything was over, she secretly applied for Brown and passed all the tests and in the end, I mean she got in. I am so proud of her

Naomi is already opening boxes and packing Max things together.

Naomi: Easier than I thought thank god you only brought half your stuff, thank god you are not me yet but we will change that there are a few surprises in the wardrobe back home for you…

Max: You are the best and you shouldn't have.

Naomi: You know that only because you moved here you don't have to loose all the style you had back then

Max: True and the things where kind of nice, by the way.

Naomi: Thank you, Alec can you help us? Its just those boxes there and, car is outside. The black Range Rover

Alec: No forget it, Max, I am calling your parents because you need a reality check. You can't get married, she nearly destroyed your future, I cant let you do that.

Max: If you want to keep our friendship alive I wouldn't do that because I can and will marry this woman. But if you must, go on, do it. They won't be here quick enough. Naomi, when is the next flight to Vegas leaving?

Naomi: We can be there in 5 hours honey, quick marriage, nice night at the Bellagio. We will be back Monday morning if you want to.

Max: Fantastic, lets do that!

Naomi: Alec?

Alec: No, I am not helping you

Naomi: Fine, Max get this bag here. I roll those and we leave everything else here. Alec just show the people whose stuff is Max.

Alec: Which people?

Naomi: The people I call to pick that up. Come on Max

Max: Coming, do you

Naomi: Have a dress? No, but Silver can get that for us because she will be quicker than there than us I am emailing everybody

Max: Isnt she at NYU

Naomi: Oh yes, oh well I have to text Ade than because Annie is in Pittsburgh. Never understood why she had to go there.

Max: Well get the crew

Naomi: Dixon and Teddy are probably the easiest

Monday morning

Max: Good Mornings Mrs Clarke-Miller

Naomi: Good Morning Mr. Miller-Clarke

Max: Are you happy?

Naomi: More than you can ever imagine but we have to go.

Max: I know, my first class starts in 2 hours.

Naomi: Great, I ll see you later then I know that we have to proof to everybody this works but I already checked your schedule some classes you don't have to be there, they stream it so….

Max: What about

Naomi: Well, I only have one class today, 2 to 3 and then I am going shopping.

Max: Boston must be great for that.

Naomi: It is, no LA but I can live with that so now

Max: I don't wanna leave you

Naomi: I know but its just school.

Max: Promise me you wont look

Naomi: Jealous

Max: Very

Naomi: Good because I won't because I married the greatest guy in the world

They kiss

Naomi: Much better

Max: I know

Naomi: Now go, I ll pick you up around 05.00pm, ok?

Max: Ok, I ll try and talk to Alec.

Naomi: That would be good although LA was great, wasn't it?

Max: It was, the church, with all our friends, Liam and Annie back together. Silver happy with that teacher and Dixon as the DJ, so cool, Ade was good as well and this Austin guy I mean that would have been totally your type but you didn't even give him a look.

Naomi: Well

Max: I enjoyed it.

Naomi: Me too. It was just perfect.

Later at MIT

Alec: So you really did it?

Max: Yes, I am a married man and I am happy. I should have married her the day after graduation, she is the one. She is more intelligent than she thinks and I love her, she is just, I mean, she

Alec: She

Max: I did tell you she dressed herself as … from Avatar.

Alec: Yes

Max: When I saw her, she is not an airhead or one of your typical LA blondes she is

Alec: Hey, focus

Max: I am

Alec: So, are you coming with me to the library?

Max: I can't, I need to be home by dinner time and I have my own library now.

Alec: What?

Max: Naomi bought all the books she could get hold off, plus hooked us up with a superfast computer at home do I can study alone in the freedom of my home with Naomi, a fully stocked fridge and I am sorry man but I prefer being warm.

Alec: Home is

Max: Plymouth, a wonderful beach house.

Alec: You live in Plymouth more than an hour away from campus? Are you insane?

Max: I am from LA of course, an hour is nothing and yes Naomi wanted to live on the beach and Plymouth happens to be an hour away from MIT and Brown its right in the middle.

Alec: Ok, I get that but wow is she

Max: Why don't you come with me?

Alec: I don't think she would like that.

Max: Alec, what you don't understand about her that she was always surrounded by people, she needs friends and the only reason why we don't live on campus is because we don't go to the same university but believe me sooner or later the best parties will be in this house.

Alec: Really?

Max: Really, I have been to parties she organized and believe me she is the one.

Alec: Is this

Max: Yes she bought me a car

Alec: Are you sure you didn't marry her for the money?

Max: How can you say that? No of course not, I would have driven something else, I still have some money left but you know Naomi.

They both get in the car

Max: In LA before I met her I was the nerd, I was playing all the games we play but I was lonely. Of course there were the parties but I have to say sometimes I thought it would be nice

Alec: So

Max: I met her in chem class, she had of course forgotten the soil samples and spoke to her lawyer because a guru had just taken 200.000 from her trust fund account. So as she rushed out I followed her, I got into her car, well she tried to get me out. Anyway she drove to confront the guru who had bought a piece of land with the money. Press was there but they did not take her seriously so well I heard a brewing owl and told her it's a species of concern. She made all the connections, it took as all day but she didn't give up we found it, she got her money back. Then she tried everything to seduce me but I told her I wasn't in to her, I didn't want to be used and I think she was shocked to fall for me but in the end I kissed her doused in blue paint and that was it.

Alec: Wow, I

Max: I wanted to go to CalTech but I didn't have the courage, when she finally wasn't pregnant well, I should have married her anyway but I listened to my parents and went her but when I am with her, she is great, she makes me laugh and I feel more a self that I want to be and I think it's the same for her only the other way round.

Alec: I am impressed, maybe I should give her a chance.

Max: Maybe, she a good person and she is in the end my other half.

1 hour later

Max: Honey, I am home and I brought Alec.

Naomi: Great, dinner is on the table, wait only Alec?

Max: Yes but don't worry next time I ll get a few more. But wait a second, you made

Naomi: Of course not, silly, Maria made it.

Max: We have

Naomi: She has family here and I convinced her to come with us. She loves me, she

Max: You are unbelievable

Naomi: I know but it smells lovely does it? Hi Alec

Alec: You have a cook?

Naomi: We do, cook-cleaner and I always had her.

Max. Yes you did and she is amazing. Naomi lives alone since she is 15, her parents are travelling all the time and are basically

Naomi: Not in the picture but that s ok because now I have Max and Maria was always with me.

Alec: I see

Max: Study? Naomi, I hope

Naomi shows him her schedule and everything she did, the courses she chose because she finally found something she knows will make her happy in life besides the man of her life.

Max: I am proud, very proud all those courses and

Naomi: Thank you would have been much easier to learn all this in LA but hey you are here that makes up for everything, lets have dinner.

Max: I love burriots

Naomi: It reminds you of our trip to Mexico.

Max: Yes it does

Naomi blushes

Max: Well, thanks Maria. Come on Alec dig in.

Naomi: Here

Alec: We still have to study.

Naomi: They are virgin, don't worry. But burritos mean margaritas

Max: Yes

Naomi: And look

Max: A Martha Stewart Cookbook

Naomi: Well, I try it. Ok, all the decorations, Thanksgiving dinner, Christmas

Max: You are an amazing woman and you are my wife.

Naomi: Yes, I am, I leave you guys alone. I am going to chat to Silver

Max: Do that, say hello from me

Naomi: Guest bedroom is on your right in case you don't wanna drive home.

Alec: Thanks but

Naomi: Its ok, we need friends and I am not a bad person

Alec: I get that

Weeks later, around Christmas Time

Max: Naomi I am so proud of you, this is amazing, I mean you are really the

Naomi: Thank you, I knew you would appreciate everything.

Max: Snow

Naomi: Yes, I admit, its nice to have some snow around Christmas but can I show you something

Max: Everything

Naomi shows Max that she passed her first exam without his help

Max: Wow, I am so impressed.

Naomi: Yeah, I think that is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Although it would be much easier in LA.

Max realizes how much she misses LA. The weather is awful outside even with the snow and all the Christmas lights outside twinkling their way away.

A week in January

Max: Everything alright?

Naomi: Yes, yes

Max: Hey, I know you better than you think, what's wrong?

Naomi: I hate the rain and I hate Alec

Max: I knew it and hey is trying

Naomi: Yes, I know that but he still hates me for stealing you away and all these things. I mean there are always girls around you and I am sorry but you are there all the time and all the projects

Max: I have realized that it's a bit much for you and that is why I have a surprise for you

Silver and Naveed are coming in

Naveed: Knock, Knock

Naomi: Naveed? Silver? Oh my god what are you guys doing here?

Naveed: Princeton is not that far away

Silver: And I thought New York is just a quick flight

Naomi: Oh my god, I missed you so much. Come on, have a look at our fabulous house.

Silver: Its something

Naomi: Of course it is, do you really think Naomi Clarke

Max: Wife?

Naomi: Miller-Clarke, how could I forget that, would ever do student dorm?

Silver: No, no that is definitely not you.

Naomi: See, so what don't I make it a bit LA and

Naveed: What do you mean by that?

Max: Bros, have a look outside

Naveed: Bros?

Max: I miss LA

Naveed smiles: Finally, he said it.

Max and Naveed are going to the porch, slipping into the hot tub

Naomi follows with punch, Silver balances a plate of cookies

Naomi: I know it's no Cosmo but hey, let's just pretend to be in LA, I mean this weather, so not me.

Max: I know and that is why I had Silver and Naveed coming over

Naomi: What do you mean?

Silver: Well, I think NYU is great but it's not CU and hey I want to study drama why not do that in LA?

Naveed: And I have to stop running away from myself, I love LA and even if Ade or Silver and I are not together anymore it's still my home.

Max: and I thought that Caltech is really a great place so

Naveed is opening a tablet computer

Naveed: We are going back to LA!

Max: What do you think about that house?

Naomi: Which one?

Max: That one here

Naomi: That is perfect, it looks like this one just with more sun, where is it?

Max: Malibu

Naomi: Are you kidding? We don't need a holiday home like that

Max: Well we are not, come on sit here with me

Naomi: What?

Max: We both love LA and we both miss our friends, Silver and Naveed feel the same thing and so does Annie. We all have proven to the world that we can do it, so why not go home?

Naomi: Home?

Silver: Home

Max: Yes, home. I made an offer on the house, I spoke to Caltech and CU we could transfer, if you want to, because you are my Cali girl, you miss the sun and I miss you in those lovely dresses.

Naomi: Really?

Max: Really, so why not? We made it

Silver hugs her: Yes we made it so we are going back to LA to be together.

Naomi: We are going back?

Max: Yes, yes if you want to. I am taking a few other students with me and the project I am currently working on. We get financing from some tech guys and you know

Naomi: Max that is absolutely wonderful

Max: Thank you, Maria

Maria: Yes

Max: She said yes, we are going back

Maria: Dios mios she said yes. I am packing, this weather,

Naomi: I know

With clinging glasses they all toast to their new old life in LA.


End file.
